


100% GO

by Anonymous



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Soul Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: They're all absolutely a part of him, Akira's never doubted that.He's also never thought about what that actually means.Light spoilers for November palace !





	100% GO

**Author's Note:**

> Akira's persona getting fucked for the kink meme yayyyy!!!
> 
> CONTENT WARNING PLS READ:  
> Akira uses he/him pronouns in his mind and will refer to "his pussy" and such.
> 
> Likewise Carmen goes by she/her but there are a lot of statements like "her dick" etc. from when she appears.
> 
> Ann, Makoto, and Haru keep it gender neutral when talking to Akira during sex but Ann does refer to his genitals as a "clit" once.
> 
> Other than that Haru doesn't get in the action proper she's just enjoying the show. Makoto has sex with Akira via nekomata and Ann has sex with Akira via double proxy (Nekomata and Carmen)
> 
> Working out how to tag this has been very difficult.

Akira hadn’t thought about her much.

She was alright as far as masks went. They had met in Kaneshiro’s Palace, like a lot of his masks they engaged in some flirtatious banter and then she realised her home was in Akira’s soul.

Since then she’d always been within reach, she came out often enough that she was just as strong as the other masks. It’s not like Akira ever forgets she’s there.

It’s like comfortable silence with an old friend.

Then one day Haru sees her. 

“Oh who’s that?” Haru gushes leaning forward on her axe. “She’s so cute!”

“Uh… Nekomata?” Akira mumbles, twirling the mask in his hand. They have a target but Haru’s having so much fun.

“Such a pretty kitty,” Haru coos. She marches up to the persona and scratches behind its ear. A delighted squeal coming from her when Nekomata leans into the touch. 

To his alarm Akira can feel the scratching as well. His head’s already drooping and he purrs low in his throat before remembering himself. Quickly looking around it doesn’t seem anyone’s noticed anything amiss. Haru is still preoccupied with his persona.

Turning around he prepares to climb back into the Monabus.

He doesn’t catch the gleam in Haru’s eye or see the answering look from Makoto, or the inquisitive one from Ann.

***

“Akira she’s so cute. Would you please allow us to fool around with her a bit?”

“Keep that up and I’ll get jealous.” Akira mumbles, the heat on his cheeks makes it a poor show of nonchalance. 

“Oh I’m certain you’ll find some enjoyment as well.” Makoto says tilting her head and looking straight at him. The sun catches on her eyes in a way that has them glowing red and Akira sputters. 

He clears his throat. “Um so when should we do this?”

At first he tells himself ‘think of Haru she’s so enamoured with Nekomata it’s sweet she was so happy. How could he say no?’

Then there were the stares that Makoto and Ann levelled at him.

And _how could he say no?_

For reasons they try not to think about there’s a love hotel near the courthouse. As such Sae’s mostly faithful palace of the area around the courthouse happens to include said love hotel. Even better is that it’s far away enough from the Casino that they don’t appear in their thief outfits.

Akira has no expectations for what’s to come of today, he closes his eyes and calls forth Nekomata.

Immediately Haru is ecstatic. “Hi sweetie remember me?” She reaches out to pet Nekomata again. “You know Ann and Mako right dear?”

There’s an armchair by the bed and whether it’s the nature of the hotel or the particular room that Haru booked, it has cuffs strategically placed on the arms. Akira notices it for but a second before Makoto’s throwing him into the chair. In a blink she’s got his ankles shackled to the arms of the chair. 

Seeing as he’s secured her demeanour changes immediately. Carefully tugging off his shoes and cardigan. 

“Is it too tight?” She asks, giving Akira room to feel the scarf tying his arms. 

Haru kisses the front of Nekomata’s mask and strokes her face. Behind Nekomata Makoto gingerly takes hold of Nekomata’s fluffy jumper and takes it off, leaving the cat in her spandex bodysuit.

Makoto goes to set her jumper aside and Ann jumps in. She traces the side of Nekomata’s breast, mindful of how her nipples have stiffened under the fabric. “Don’t worry we’ll keep you warm.” Ann whispers against her neck.

There’s a tingling between his legs and Akira has to bite his tongue to keep from yelping because he’s _wet_. He has a feeling it’s not the cold that’s getting to Nekomata. Rubbing his thighs together he lets out a shaky breath. Where he ends and Nekomata begins, or if there’s such a divide isn’t clear. A facet of the soul implies just that, a facet.

He swallows a moan. So why does it feel like he’s the one drenching the spandex, making all sticky so it can torture him by rubbing all over _his_ folds and clit? Akira throws his head back and tries to keep his breathing even, keep himself from panting too loud. 

Nekomata begins to whine and twist in Ann’s arms. 

“Honey what’s wrong?” Haru asks as Nekomata presses herself against her. On a hunch Haru reaches down.

“Oh my your clitty’s all stiff!”

Akira and Nekomata mewl at the same time when Haru lightly traces then presses her finger hard against their clit. After the initial shock Nekomata braces her hands on Haru’s shoulders and leans against her, pushing her butt out closer to Ann.

“Wow Haru she’s soaked!” Ann gushes, running a nail down Nekomata’s slit. “And she’s not wearing any panties.”

Ann winds her arms around Nekomata’s waist and deliberately pushes her breasts against her back. “How are you not cumming all the time?” She whispers against her neck 

“This spandex has to be-” Ann trails off then grins crookedly at Akira. “Is this why you don’t call her out that much?”

Akira looks away. Maybe he did get hot in battle sometimes and maybe being wet there and hard in that way wasn’t wholly unfamiliar, but it never got this far.

“Now Ann give the poor girl a break.” Haru chides, sliding her fingers down Nekomata’s face and taking the mask with her. “Nothing wrong with enjoying yourself too much after all.”

“She’s dripping all over her thighs.” Ann whispers in awe.

Nekomata rubs her cheek against Haru in response and makes to tighten her grip. Her hands immediately go slack when her claws touch Haru.

Right then with an agility they’ve all seen in battle Makoto ducks in and pulls off Nekomata’s clawed gloves and adds them to the clothing pile. 

Ann laughs. “Makoto you’ve been working so hard this whole time. Get in here.”

Makoto smiles back. “Of course. Let’s move to the bed shall we?”

Haru and Ann gently drag Nekomata to the bed until her head rests on Haru’s lap, both of them whispering sweet nothings against her ears and stroking her hair and sides. Ann slides a hand down her sternum and gently squeezes her breast, moving on to roll a nipple between her thumb and forefinger when Nekomata arches into the touch.

While Akira can’t hear what they say he feels relaxed and spoiled all the same, he slackens in his bonds.

Then Makoto settles on the bed between Nekomata’s legs. She looks at Nekomata’s face, eyes closed and expression serene. Biting the corner of her lip Makoto places her hands on Nekomata’s spread thighs. If there’s a way of doing this with tact Makoto doesn’t know what it is. Ultimately that’s more in Haru’s court. 

Makoto rips the wet spandex open, just enough to expose the persona’s slit to the open air. The only warning Nekomata gets is a kiss on her mons before Makoto takes her swollen clit into her mouth. 

Akira and Nekomata cry out in unison. The feeling of _that_ being engulfed by something warm and wet shouldn’t be as foreign as it is yet… Yet…

Makoto doesn’t give him a chance to finish the thought. Sucking Nekomata’s clit in and lightly dragging her teeth outside the hood, Makoto slips two fingers in and immediately pushes her fingers up hard. 

“Oh fuck!” Akira gasps, writhing against the restraints. It’s new-ish and hurts a little with how rough Makoto is yet it blends in perfectly with the sharp pleasure shooting up his core with each thrust. 

He can’t tell who’s the one moaning helplessly between him and his persona, both probably. Then Makoto slides another finger in and pulses them fast in a way that rockets him to the edge and holds him there. 

No matter how fast a vibrator works they’re not deliberate like a sentient being is they can’t do whatever witchcraft Makoto is working and he says witchcraft because he’s _not the most lucid with her three fingers three knuckles deep in his pussy making them thrum against his g-spot that’s not on his physical being and it’s going to break him-_

A jolt of lightning goes through them and Nekomata’s legs snap shut. Almost catching Makoto’s head before Makoto roughly pins her leg against the mattress.

“Relax and show Makoto your pretty cunt.” Haru whispers to Nekomata. “She’s good isn’t she?”

Unconsciously Akira’s legs fall open at her words.

Makoto dives back in, occasionally nipping at and sucking her clit but she’s done teasing Nekomata. No longer pulsing her fingers against her g-spot instead rocking her whole hand churning her fingers into Nekomata. Hitting her g-spot on every deep thrust. 

With a loud whine Akira’s head slumps down as he tries to catch his breath. He yelps when he feels a hot mouth on his breast. 

Ann looks up from where she’s leaned over Nekomata’s chest and grins wolfishly. “You’re loving this. I can see your nipples and clit sticking out.” 

Akira doesn’t have to look down to know it’s true, his uniform turtleneck has been chafing his chest for a while now.

“Yes,” Haru says carefully. Smile ever present but her eyes narrow. “Makoto please take care of Akira’s suspenders when you get the chance. They must be uncomfortable.” 

The honey and acid in her voice sends a shiver down Akira’s spine. His attempts to seek friction have gone down poorly.

“So what do you want? Akira.” Ann asks cheerfully. 

He… Akira convulses as she takes him in her mouth and if she keeps that up he won’t last but he doesn’t want this to end.

“Gonna cum.” Akira stutters in between breaths. 

“That’s nothing to worry about.” Ann laughs before going back to Nekomata’s breasts. She’s close, if the seizing in her thighs and frantic swishing of her tail is anything to go by. 

They twist and yell in frustration when Makoto pulls out completely before replacing her fingers with her calloused palm mashing against Nekomata’s clit. 

“Please!”

“Please what, Joker? You never answered Panther.” Makoto drawls, her level voice a jarring contrast from the brutal pressure exacted by her palm. 

Akira bites his lip hard and hangs his head, pointedly ignoring the aching emptiness between his legs. How Makoto could easily stem the flood. He can’t.

“Fuck me!” A new voice cries out, making the others take pause. Nekomata raises her head to look at Makoto, eyes wide and pleading. 

Akira buries his face further into his shoulder.

Haru smiles and kisses Nekomata’s forehead. “At lease someone says what they want.” She glances at Akira her eyes forming little crescents. The next second she’s focused again on Nekomata.

Makoto slams her palm against Nekomata’s pussy one last time and keeps it pressed hard as she drags her palm up. Every tough callous and raised scar painstakingly dragging over the sensitive underside of Nekomata’s clit. 

Then she’s going back in. Working her lips and tongue over Nekomata’s clit so gently it belies her previous aggression, in tandem her fingers going back to those deliciously deep thrusts that hit her sweet spots with devastating accuracy. 

This time she doesn’t stop. Not even when Nekomata chokes in between screams, bucking her hips up and clamping down on Makoto’s fingers so hard that she can hardly move them. Makoto grunts and angles herself so she can grind against her own heel. Nekomata is so soft and pretty and smells so good. Then knowing ultimately who she’s giving the fingering of their life…

She looks over to Akira. Face sweaty and red, nipples straining against his white turtleneck and a wet spot forming on his trousers. She groans and presses her cheek to Nekomata’s thigh before returning to her pussy. Stilling her arm, Makoto opts for curling and rubbing her fingers against that soft spot in Nekomata just within her reach. Again and again with a tickling pressure she works Nekomata through and down her peak. Until soft screams even out into deep breaths.

Makoto pulls her fingers out and wipes them on the sheets, then casually walks over to Akira. Unclipping the suspenders she flips them over the back of the chair. All in the span of a few seconds.

Akira breathes in deep through his nose and releases through his mouth. He can’t take any more but seeing how no one looks like they’re going to leave Nekomata alone he has a bad feeling this isn’t the end. Even worse is with every minute movement of Nekomata’s legs he can feel himself, engorged and slick, rub together and the little aftershocks of pleasure that come with. 

“Haru you wanna go next?” Ann asks, not even trying to hide how keen she is. 

“No not at all.” Haru says, a little short of breath. “I’m having the time of my life watching.” Leaning in she brushes her nose against Ann’s. “Besides, you’ve got something good planned don’t you? I can’t wait to see what it is.”

“Just wanna show her a good time that’s all.” Ann mutters then places a hand to her temple. 

“You make that sound like a threat.” Makoto says lightly, leaning back on the pillows next to Haru and twirling a finger in Nekomata’s hair.

“Of orgasms.” Ann quips, then blue light flashes and gale blows through the room despite nothing being open. The next moment Carmen appears next to the bed. 

Even Haru looks shocked at the development. 

“The big cat Panther is in the building,” Ann cackles. 

Before she can make a move one of Carmen’s servants gets a bit too energetic in struggling against its leash. Carmen clicks her tongue then a distorted howl fills the air as she puts her cigar out on its shoulder before tossing it in the ashtray next to Akira, delivering a pointed look down at him.

Kicking her servant over Carmen wrenches off its erect dick. She kneels on the bed before Nekomata.

Makoto and Haru gasp, Ann pays them no mind. She leans on Makoto and focuses on Carmen.

“They serve me and carry my possessions.” Carmen says simply.

Carmen leans over, making sure Nekomata watches as she disposes of the front of her rose gown and attaches her dick. Then cradling Nekomata’s hips, Carmen rubs her cock along her slit.

“Are you okay with this, kitten?” 

Nekomata’s eyes glaze over and unfocus, she goes limp.

Akira’s whole body tenses and he forgets to breathe. Something in him screams to look away but he can’t. It shouldn’t mess him up like this it’s not his body.

But it _is_ his soul. 

This isn’t a dick pressed against his ass hole. It’s smooth and warm and Akira can really feel it idly tracing the edges of his pussy lips then running up and down his slit. He freezes when it dips in just a bit. 

If it fills him up, in there. 

It’s hitting him all once and his brain is swirling he can’t think through the confusion and arousal. He’s fully clothed yet his pussy’s exposed but he’s hard-

He’s wet but there-?

“I…” He croaks, purposely tugging his wrist in the cuff so the sharp edge digs into his skin. While it gives him a constant to focus on it’s not enough.

If he’s filled up in there.

“Akira breathe.” Haru’s firm voice cuts through his thoughts.

Makoto’s hands are strong and warm on Nekomata’s shoulders. His shoulders. Slowly his heart and lungs move again, his chest expands and contracts. 

Nekomata gasps like she’s breaking the surface of a deep sea and squirms in Carmen’s hold.

“Have you returned to us?” Carmen backs her hips away but Nekomata pushes herself down to give chase. She nods. 

“I want it.” There’s a familiar timbre to her voice, albeit higher than any of them have ever heard it. Her voice is firm but she fidgets through every syllable. 

Akira clenches his fists. 

Carmen laughs with a poise that has Akira hanging onto the sound. Then she’s moving she’s moving slow but she’s breaching him going deeper and deeper.

In slow motion Akira thrashes against his shackles because Carmen’s hot inside and he’s so fucking wet that she slips right in. He’s never- It’s stretching him so much he can’t catch his breath around the cracked desperate keen being forced from his throat. 

And when Carmen bottoms out it’s like something so right slides and snaps into place when her glans rubs up along where he’s softest his mind whites out. It’s like his body’s working against (or for) him, coiling tight around Carmen. Sucking her glans closer to keep abusing that tender spot, the hot live wire deep in his soul.

Whether the words come from him or Nekomata either way Carmen heeds their mindless pleading and takes Nekomata in her arms. Pinning her to the mattress with her whole body. 

Carmen dwarfs Nekomata. All Akira can see of his persona is her legs wrapped around Carmen’s waist and her tail wound around her back. His eyes slide shut and finally he fully steps into his unique front row seat to the action.

In turn Makoto and Haru hold Ann between them as directing one persona seems to consume more energy than Akira allowing one of his many personas to come out and play.

Carmen pulls away from Nekomata for a moment to look down at her. 

Suddenly pain sears his chest and Carmen rakes her nails over Nekomata’s chest, shredding her bodysuit in the process. Without a sound Carmen rips off the tattered remains and leaves them in an undignified pile off the side of the bed.

“I think I’ve come up with something you’ll like kitten.” Carmen says, nipping the side of Nekomata’s neck. 

She pulls out and rolls Nekomata over onto her front. Automatically Nekomata makes an unholy arch, pressing her chest to the bed and holding her ass up high. 

Akira doesn’t get any warning before Carmen slips back in and Akira tries. Tries to be something other than a raggedly panting boneless mess but the horrifying thing is it still feels so good. He just came gushing all over Carmen’s dick and the sheets under them but still wants more. 

Like this Carmen can fuck him even deeper. He never quite came down from his previous high and already Carmen is pushing him back up. Nekomata can do little else aside from taking it.

Then Carmen’s burying herself deep, rocking into Nekomata a few short brutal times then biting her ear and slamming her hips flush to her ass.

Carmen throbs, swelling for a moment against his g-spot. She grinds into it just right and Akira throws head back with a pitched keen. 

It’s the third time but without any physical limitations his third orgasm barrels through him. He feels like he’s floating and his legs are trembling. Just when he thinks it’s time for his body to cool down Carmen pulls out and rolls Nekomata onto her back before replacing her cock with her long fingers.

She goes straight for that spot that’s going to destroy him if she keeps stroking it like that-

“Carmen I can’t.” Akira whines, his voice scratchy. “My pussy’s gonna break.” It really might it’s like she’s holding him on the edge but he’s still going off but she keeps him there. As much as he feel like he’s going to break his body doesn’t seem to get the message. Carmen keeps stroking that spot and keeping his body in a vicious cycle of seizing and clenching down on her fingers. 

Eventually his legs finally relax. Carmen draws her fingers out and vaguely he feels her licking broad stripes along his thighs. Nekomata squirms when she gets too close to her core.

Carmen shushes her, rolling her onto her back. She tries to keep her tongue feather light as she laps up her mess. When she deems everything to be satisfactory she places a light kiss on her mons, where it all began.

Ann calls off Carmen first. Akira prepares to recall Nekomata when Haru wags her finger at him.

“Did you like that?” Haru asks, hugging Nekomata close to her bosom. 

Nekomata nods. 

“Good. Then maybe we can do this again.” She smiles at Akira and he takes that as his cue. 

Nekomata’s eyes meet his and they share one weary, drained, but satiated glance. 

Then Akira calls her back to the mask, the feeling between his legs remains.

**Author's Note:**

> The only writing I've absorbed over the years comes from the WWE and bad hentai. It is my curse but I'm doing my best with what I have.


End file.
